Our Own Fate
by Shino-Kurumi
Summary: "Tolong..." suara itu bergema di kepala Minato. Apa yang terjadi? dapatkah Minato menyelamatkan 'itu' ?R&R sajalah... Maaf jika cerita ini tak memuaskan.
1. Chapter 1

Our Own Fate

Author: hmm... Pokoknya, fic ini tentang persona 3 dan 4! Ini lanjutan dari fic Persona 4: Memories Of You. Maaf untuk Shizuka Shirakawa (mungkin).

Disclaimer: Persona 3 punya ATLUS! Kalau Persona 4 sih, terserah mau punya siapa...

Our Own Fate chapter 1: If Souji Became Great Seal

Setahun setelah Souji menjadi Great Seal...

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja menjadi Great Seal menggantikanku?" Pikir Minato.

-flashback-

Minato yang saat itu sedang berada di dalam kuburan, bermimpi sesuatu.

-dream-

"Huh? Aku kan sudah mati, normalnya, bukankah orang yang sudah mati tak bisa bermimpi lagi?" Kata Minato kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tolong..." Di kepala Minato berdengung kata-kata itu.

"Apa? Siapa?" Minato bingung, dia melihat sekelilingnya yang berwarna hitam kelam.

"Tolong..." Lagi-lagi berdengung suara yang sama di kepala Minato.

Minato bingung, dan mencoba mencerna suara itu baik-baik.

"Tolong... Great Seal..."

"Huh? Souji? Ada apa dengan Great Seal?" Minato mulai panik.

"Cepat..."

-end of flashback-

Minato pun terbangun, ia sudah berada di kuburannya. Sudah keluar.

Minato segera bangkit, dan berjalan selangkah demi selangkah.

"Apa sebaiknya aku ketemu dengan teman-teman ya?" Minato mempertimbangkan.

"Jangan dulu. Nanti kalau memang sudah saatnya, aku pasti bertemu dengan mereka." Kata Minato yang kemudian berjalan ke arah pohon, sebuah pohon yang entah kenapa, di bagian batangnya terdapat sebuah lubang yang besar.

Sesaat kemudian, Minato sudah menghilang dalam kegelapan lubang itu, dan lubang itu langsung menutup.

-unknown-

Minato melihat sekelilingnya, dan menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di suatu tempat yang aneh. Yang membuat Minato sangat kaget adalah bahwa disana ternyata ada banyak... Bukan! Lebih tepatnya, semua persona yang dia tau!

"Apa ini?" Minato menatap mereka kaget, seolah tak percaya apa yang terjadi.

Lalu, sesuatu yang tajam menusuk Minato... Bukan! Maksudnya, sebuah pandangan tajam terus melihat ke arah Minato.

Minato memperhatikan semua persona di sekelilingnya.

"Siapa?" Pikir Minato, masih tak mau melepaskan pandangannya dari seluruh persona yang ada disitu.

"Yang mana..." Minato tak melihat tanda-tanda yang aneh pada semua personanya, tak ada yang melakukan tindakan aneh, apalagi pandangan tajam ataupun aura/hawa yang berbeda.

"Hmm..." Minato kini melihat kepada beberapa persona yang menjadi 'tersangka'.

Tapi, Minato masih bingung yang mana. Masih sangat banyak. Mungkin sekitar 80%-nya.

Mereka pun tidak menunjukkan gerak-gerik aneh.

Tak ada seorangpun disitu. Hanya dirinya seorang.

Atau apakah ini hanya sebuah perngakap? Tidakkah ini asli? Palsukah semua yang ada disini? Palsukah aku?

Kalimat-kalimat tersebut terngiang-ngiang di kepala Minato, layaknya seekor burung yang tak mau meninggalkan sarangnya.

Tenang... Perhatikan mereka baik-baik... Pasti hanya ada satu diantara mereka yang merupakan 'pelakunya'.

Minato memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan hawa para persona.

Hawa itu seakan sebuah arus sungai bagi Minato. Minato terus merasakan arus tersebut, merasakannya dengan seksama...

Hei, tunggu! Ada sebuah arus kecil yang mencoba melawan arah arus sungai!

Minato membuka matanya.

"Ya, aku tahu sekarang... Pemilik pandangan tajam tadi adalah..."

-end ke chap 2-

Author: sudah dulu chap ini! Pasti jelek kan? Pokoknya, review ajah! Oya, coba tebak siapa pelakunya? Ini pilihannnya:

A. Messiah

B. Thanatos

C. Seseorang selain dirinya

D. Shadow


	2. Chapter 2

Our Own Fate

Author: nyaaa~ sampe di chap 2! *geplak!* oya, di chap ini kupanjangin deh! Jawab reviewers dulu deh!

**MiLuSa**: nyaha~ thanks udah review! Nanti jawabnnya ada di chap ini kok! Lihat aja!

**Ginryuumaru**: liat aja jawabannya nanti! Oya, kalo mau review, langsung aja! Kan serumah! Yaaah~ udah tau jawabannya kan? Kan saiah kasi tau!

**Meshi-chan**: yeeaaay! Thanks banget udah mau review apalagi nge-fave! Waktu tau anda fave, saiah loncat-loncat seneng sambil teriak-teriak gaje, sampe-sampe adikku yang masih kecil bangun, saiah pun dimarahi, saiah jadi lonjak-lonjak sama teriak terus kayak orgil! Ini asliii!

Our Own Fate ch 2: The Great Seal.

"Messiah..." Kata Minato melihat Messiah, "bukan kau"

"Thanatos, apa maksudmu melakukan ini?" Tanya Minato, menghela napas, lalu berjalan mendekati Thanatos.

"Groaaa!" Thanatos sepertinya tidak mengenali Minato, entah kenapa.

"Thanatos?" Minato mencoba menyentuh Thanatos, tapi terhenti ketika ia melihat mata Thanatos menjadi merah, lalu penampilannya banyak berubah.

Minato diam saja, mencoba menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Lalu, setelah selesai, Thanatos tampak menatap tajam ke arah Minato, lalu pandangan Minato pun menjadi gelap.

-unknown-

"Huh?" Mata Minato perlahan membuka, menyadarkan dirinya kalau ia berada di tempat yang ia ketahui... Bahkan mungkin sulit untuk dilupakan.

"Great Seal?" Minato melihat benda besar dihadapannya dengan tatapan bingung, sebab, Great Seal dalam kondisi 'mengenaskan'

Ya, Great Seal yang dihadapan Minato saat itu sudah retak, kelihatannya Nyx sebentar lagi akan keluar. Minato tersentak kaget.

"Souji? Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak tahu..." Itulah jawaban singkat Souji kepada Minato. Minato manyun, mencoba menahan tonjokan dan tendangan yang sebenarnya ingin ia layangkan ke wajah Souji.

"Hh... Whatever..." Akhirnya Minato nyerah juga~! *digaplok Minato*

"Tapi, gimana cara perbaikinya? Kamu tau gak?" Tanya Souji dari dalam pikiran Minato.

"... Tentu tidak" Minato menjawab santai, tapi terus memandangi Great Seal yang telah rusak parah itu, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya sebelum ia bisa sampai ke tempat itu.

Dan lagi, Minato merasa bahwa di tempat itu, dia merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang lain... Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda yang mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu disana selain dirinya dan Souji yang ada didalam Minato sejak dirinya hidup lagi.

"Minato?" Tanya Souji pelan. Minato tak menanggapi, terus berpikir tentang mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Sampai akhirnya, Minato menatap Souji dengan tatapan angker.

"Souji..." Kata Minato, membuat bulu kuduk Souji berdiri. "Ya?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan sebelum meminta tolong?" Tanya Minato masih melemparkan tatapan itu. "Uhm... Hanya diem, bosen?" Jawab Souji ketakutan.

"Pantesan..." Minato sepertinya udah buang jauh-jauh death glarenya sampe ke sungai, so, ikan-ikan disana pingsan semua deh!

"Apa yang pantesan?" Tanya Souji

"Kekuatanmu tak cukup buat nahan Great Seal tahu! Kan kekuatanmu emang mestinya cuma dibuat hanya untuk mengontrol Izanagi-no-okami, dodol!" Kata Minato.

"Kan, emang udah takdirku menjadi Great Seal, tapi, tugasku itu kupercayakan padamu karena aku percaya padamu! Mestinya kamu bertanggung jawab kan? Biarlah! Yang penting, kamu selamat." Kata Minato mencoba tenang (emang udah tenang dari sononya kan?).

"Nah, sekarang-" belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan perkataannya, dia sudah dikembalikan ke tempat para persona.

"Thanatos? Apa kau... Sengaja memperlihatkan ini padaku?" Minato menatap Thanatos yang sudah berubah tampangnya. Thanatos yang sekarang memiliki warna mata merah darah, membawa sabit raksasa (kok kayak reaper di film-film ya?) Dan bajunya kayak Ichigo Kurosaki waktu bankai dari Bleach.

Lalu, warna baju Thanatos menjadi hitam pekat, sabitnya berlumuran darah, padahal Minato berpikir bahwa Thanatos baru kali ini berubah, tapi darah dari mana itu?

Segera saja, Thanatos menebaskan sabitnya ke arah Minato, dan Minato menghindarinya. Lalu Thanatos mengambil katanya-nya dari balik bajunya, dan menusukkannya ke kepala Minato.

"Wha-?"

Sekejap, tatapan mata Minato menjadi kosong, lalu banyak kejadian masa lalu Thanatos yang dia lihat, yaitu, dulu Thanatos juga pernah berubah wujud menjadi seperti ini, dia membunuh banyak orang, tanpa sadar.

Ketika sadar, ia meraung-raung sepanjang malam. Tak sadar, Thanatos mengeluarkan setitik air mata. Sejak saat itu, Thanatos mencoba menyegel kekuatannya.

"Thanatos..."

Lalu, memberanikan diri, Minato terus mendekat ke Thanatos, menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi dari Thanatos, dan menyentuhnya.

Saat itu, dia merasa mendapatkan persona baru, yaitu Infinity Thanatos.

"Infinity?" Minato terlihat heran.

"Ah iya, ya... Kan kekuatannya memang infinity, tapi untunglah Thanatos udah nyegel 2/3 kekuatannya" kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Apa? Segitu kuatnya cuma 1/3 dari kekuatan aslinya?" Souji melongo kaget.

"Darimana kau tahu kalo dia kuat?" Minato nanya, walaupun sebenernya dia juga udah tau kalo Infinity Thanatos tuh sekarang udah kuat banget.

"Well, cuma firasat." Jawab Souji, sementara Minato menahan 'tampolan bolak-balik ala Minato' (?)

"BTW, gimana caranya kita keluar dari saini?" Tanya Minato.

"Mana gue tempe!" Sahut Souji.

Tanpa basa-basi, Minato langsung masukin tahu-nya Marukyu Tofu Shop (Rise) ke mulut Souji ampe penuh banget. Darimana dapet?

"Oargh..." Souji tampaknya bakal pingsan.

"Tunggu, akan kucoba." Tukas Minato.

Minato lalu memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Minato tersadar di suatu tempat, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah di...

Iwatodai Dorm! Tepatnya, di kamar lamanya yang entah kenapa masih sangat bersih, walaupun Aigis dan SEES sudah meninggalkan tempat itu sejak kira-kira 2 tahun lalu.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Souji. Kali ini, Souji sudah berada dalam bentuk manusia.

"Hah? Aku kembali!" Sahut Souji senang.

"Ini dikamarku... Entah kenapa masih sangat bersih... Mungkin Aigis datang setiap hari? Kan dia bisa buka kunci..." Minato pun sweatdropped.

"Hm? Kenapa?" Tanya Souji (lagi)

"Tidak... Daripada itu, kita harus cepat melakukan pergerakan!" Jawab Minato, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Souji. Mereka pun keluar dari kamar itu.

"Loh?" Souji heran, karena dia kembali masuk ke tubuh Minato.

"Oh, jadi begitu... Kau hanya bisa menjadi sosok manusia kalau di dalam kamarku." Jawab Minato, memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Dimana?" Minato melihat-lihat di sekelilingnya, yang ternyata hanya berupa... Umm... Tebing dan... Lautan darah? Well, begitulah keadaan disana. Suhu di situ sangat panas.

"Buseeeeet... Panas bangeeeeeet..." Keluh Souji.

"Kan kau di dalam tubuhku, kok bisa merasa panas?" Tanya Minato.

"Ya bisalah! Masa' gak bisa?" Jawab Souji ketus.

"Biasa aja kalee... Gak segitu panas kok..." Minato dan Souji langsung melihat. Kearah suara itu.

"Kenapa? Tidak biasa dengan suasana disini?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

"Kau...!" Souji berniat menyerang, tapi dihentikan dengan Minato.

Lalu, dalam sekejap saja, Minato dan Souji tersadar lagi di kamar Minato.

"Urgh... Ada apa tadi...?" Souji yang tersadar dalam posisi _'headstand' _meringis kesakitan. Sedangkan Minato yang berada di atas kasurnya masih belum bangun.

**Minato's dream**

**Minato's POV**

"Ukh..." Aku meringis kesakitan, sial... Tampaknya kaki kananku patah... Sulit berdiri... Setidaknya, masih bisa berdiri.

Lagian... Ini di mana? Hh... Sial banget aku ini... Tadi panasnya super, sekarang malah dinginnya super! Ah, masa bodoh. Jalan saja terus.

Aku pun terus berjalan, tak memedulikan keadaan di sekitarku. Sampai akhirnya, aku menemukan sebuah pintu.

Tanpa ragu-ragu aku membukanya.

Baru membukanya sedikit saja, aku sudah terhempas... Sepertinya ruangan itu penuh angin...

Ah! Sudahlah! Lama! Masuk aja!

Aku pun masuk, tapi dengan bantuan Infinity Thanatos. Dia kan bisa menahan anginnya. Bagus... Sudah ada angin, gelap lagi... Mampus... Mana bisa aku melihat ke depan?

Setelah memakai bantuan Infinity Thanatos lagi (dengan cara memakai skill baru), aku pun bisa melewati ruangan itu...

Arrrghhhh! Kenapa harus pintu sih? Gak ada yang lebih kreatif? Jendela kek! Portal kek!

... Loh? Kok berubah menjadi portal, sesuai yang terakhir kubilang? Ah, masuk aja deh~

Aku pun masuk dengan langkah yang santai.

Saat masuk, aku melihat suatu hal yang mengejutkan...

-end ke chap 3-

Author: pendek yah? Whatever... Tebak deh apa yang Minato lihat!

A. Orang yang waktu itu.

B. Kaori (disini sudah mati karena kecelakaan)

C. Infinity Thanatos lagi ngamuk (tadi pas masuk, Infinity Thanatos ngilang entah kemana)

D. Dirinya sendiri


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Own Fate**

**Author: well... Saya update! Hmm... Ada beberapa reviewers! Senangnya~ *dilempar kurcaci(?)* Jawab dulu saja reviewers kita yang cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng! *dilempar telur busuk***

**ginryuumaru: ya, ya, Kaori saya ikut sertakan kok... Thx udah review!**

**Milusa: Kaori-chan itu option B (bener ga? *dilempar kulit kacang*) thanks banget ya udah mau review fic abal, gaje, dll ini!**

**meshi-chan: lihat jawabannya di fic ini ya! Thanks udah mau review! Lanjut baca terus ya! *di lempar beruang (!)***

**Sakakura Ryosuke: 80% dan 20%? Ooh, jadi, anda masih dikit ragu ya, dengan option D? Thanks banget ya, udah mau review fic yang ancur, OOC, abal, gaje, dll ini!**

**Anna: belum yakin ya dengan option D? Thanks ya udah mau review! Lanjut baca ya! *dilempar gentong***

**Our Own Fate ch 3**

"I-ini..." Mataku terbelalak.

(A/N: masih inget kan kalo lagi POV-nya Minato?)

"Amburadul..." Kataku, sweatdropped.

"Hai!" Sapa orang yang rasanya pernah kutemui.

"Kau... Yang waktu itu kan?" Kataku sedikit waspada.

"Ya, tapi, Infinity Thanatos-mu itu bandel banget ya? Tuh ngamuk melulu." Kata orang itu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ruangan dengan pintu besi dirantai sampai bejibun, dan di gembok 1000000 kali.

Tapi, pandanganku langsung beralih ke seorang perempuan seumuran denganku. Rasanya aku kenal dia dengan sangat baik.

Orang itu senyum.

"Aku Ryoji Mochizuki. Maaf menyamar." Kata Ryoji sambil merobek kulitnya yang ternyata adalah topeng. "Aku berusaha mengubah sikap sebisa mungkin, agar kau tidak mengetahuiku." Kata Ryoji, masih dengan senyumnya.

Aku diam.

"Ah! Kau pasti tau dia, kan? Kaori-chan imut banget loh!" Kata Ryoji sambil megang-megang tangan Kaori.

... Ryoji langsung kusepak eh, maksudku kutendang.

"Kau apakan dia!" Teriakku yang ingatannya sudah mulai pulih.

Tapi, aku langsung jatuh mengingat kakiku patah waktu awal kesini.

"Aku gak apa-apain dia kok! Iya kan, Kaori-chan?" Tanya Ryoji.

Hening, tak ada jawaban dari Kaori.

Aku pun mulai geram, dan Ryoji membawa Kaori untuk menyingkir.

Aku tersentak kaget melihat ada cermin dibelakang Kaori dan Ryoji.

"Minato, langsung tudepoin (baca: _to the point_) saja. Kau lihat bayanganmu di cermin?" Tanya Ryoji yang emang bahasa inggris-nya lumayan ancur.

Aku terdiam sesaat, "...tidak."

Ryoji tersenyum.

"Baguslah, itu berarti bahwa kau masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyegel ulang NYX." Kata Ryoji.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Souji?" Tanyaku.

Ryoji terdiam sebentar, "... Itu terserah kamu." Jawabnya, lalu dia melempar Kaori kearahku.

Aku menangkapnya.

Pandangan Kaori yang tadinya kosong, langsung kembali normal begitu aku menangkapnya.

"_Onii-chan?_" Sapanya lemah.

Aku tersenyum, "kau tidurlah dulu." Kataku, masih tersenyum.

Lalu, dia pun tersenyum, dan memejamkan matanya. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hei, Ryoji..." Aku memanggil Ryoji, tapi dia sudah menghilang.

**End of Minato's dream and POV.**

"MINATOO!" Teriak Souji sekeras mungkin.

"Hm? Apa?" Tanya Minato yang akhirnya bangun.

"Huff... Akhirnya kau bangun juga..." Kata Souji sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Kaori?" Minato mencari-cari Kaori di sekitar kamar itu.

"Kaori? Oh, maksudmu cewek itu? Dia tertidur pulas daritadi." Kata Souji sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kaori.

"Tadi sudah kuperiksa, dia baik-baik saja..." Souji langsung di bogem Minato.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAORI, HAH!" Minato teriak dengan sangat keras.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! Aku cuma merasakan nafasnya ada ato tidak!" Kata Souji sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kumaafkan kau kali ini, tapi kalau kau melakukan itu sekali lagi, jangan harap bisa selamat." Kata Minato, memberi deathglare pada Souji.

Souji langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin, "i-iya..."

Minato lalu mendatangi Kaori, dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kaori pelan-pelan.

"Hm?" Kaori membuka matanya.

"Uhm, maaf membangunkanmu, tapi, ada hal penting..." Belum selesai kalimat Minato, Kaori cepat-cepat mengatakan, "kak, aku sudah tau, kok..."

Mata Minato terbelalak, "tau darimana?"

"Ryoji."

Hening.

Hening.

Muncul aura hitam di sekitar Minato, lalu Minato bergumam, 'mati kau, Ryoji...' Berulang kali.

Souji ketakutan, merinding, berkeringat dingin, dll.

"Lagian, apa pergerakan kita selanjutnya?" Tanya Kaori.

"Kita?"

"Yup, aku ikut kan?" Kata Kaori polos.

Minato langsung merobek-robek foto Ryoji.

(Me: dapet darimana foto ntuh? Minato: ga tau, udah ada. Souji: gua dapet dari fansnya. Me: kok mereka ngasih yang gituan? Souji: mereka aja yang sarap. Ada yang ngasih ulet, ada yang ngasih bulu babi, ada yang ngasih hiu (?), dll lah.)

"Ki-kita coba masuk ke velvet room yuk?" Usul Souji.

Minato langsung ngelempar death glare ke Souji.

"Ya udah! Kita masuuk!" Teriak Kaori bersemangat.

Minato langsung pasrah, dan berjalan masuk ke velvet room. Souji yang pundung daritadi gak nyadar kalo mereka masuk, jadi dia ditinggal.

-velvet room-

"_Welcome to the velvet room..._" Sambut Igor.

"Gor, kok Elisabeth jadi tua gitu?" Tanya Minato.

"Mana Theo?" Tanya Kaori.

"Oh, Margaret, lu salah tempat! Panggil tuh Elis ma Theo!" Perintah Igor.

"Siap, master." Lalu Margaret keluar ruangan sambil joget-joget.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Taraaaa!" Elisabeth langsung masuk, trus joget-joget.

Lalu, Theo masuk sambil lompat-lompat... Tentu dengan 2 buku compendium di kepalanya.

"Kok elu aja yang bawa compendium?" Tanya Igor.

"Kakak (Elis) bilang dia mau joget-joget dulu, jadi dia minta aku pegangin dulu buku compendium milik Minato-sama..." Jawab Theo santai.

Lalu, Elis langsung berdiri di samping Igor dengan super cepat. Theo yang lagi ngangkat buku compendium ala penjual sayur sambil nari compendium (plesetan dari tari piring), langsung berdiri disamping Igor dengan super cepat juga. Minato dan Kaori sweatdropped.

"Yah, aku mau ambil... Thanatos aja deh!" Sahut Kaori riang.

"Aku gak ada urusan, cuma nemenin Kaori saja." Kata Minato.

"Oh, yawda, gratis aja dulu deh..." Kata Igor sambil memolesi idung panjangnya.

"Yeeeey! Gratis!" Kaori lompat-lompat saking senangnya.

"Ini, Kaori-sama." Kata Theodore sambil membuka buku compendium milik Kaori.

Kaori pun melihat-lihat skill personanya.

"Hmm... Ada megidolaon, morning star, salvation, victory cry, brave blade, unshaken will, null light, dan... Huh? What the-?" Kaori terbata.

(A/N: megidolaon, morning star, victory cry, unshaken will, null light, adalah skill warisan. Caranya gampang. Fuse Helel yang mempunyai victory cry dan salvation, juga morning star menjadi salah satu bahan dari Thanatos, lalu wariskan ketiga skill itu. Wariskan juga skill lain ke Thanatos melalui bahan untuk fuse Thanatos. Saya juga pakai cara itu untuk dapet persona kuat!)

"Khe khe khe... Ya... Kuberi dia skill milik Infinity Thanatos... Yah, hanya satu, sih..." Kata Igor.

"Kau ganti Evil Smile? Baguslah!" Sahut Kaori seneng.

"Skill apa yang kau dapat, Kaori?" Tanya Minato lembut. (Me: mentang-mentang sister complex... Minato: *ngelemparin tai kebo ke arah Author*).

"Uhm... Lunar Eclipse!" Sahut Kaori riang.

Minato langsung mengecek personanya, Infinity Thanatos. (Me: nama Infinity Thanatos norak tuh... *di bantai Infinity Thanatos dan Minato* Me: *pake Moon Tsukubame*)

"Hm... Lunar Eclipse, menurunkan semua status lawan secara drastis ya?" Kata Minato.

"Wah! Berguna tuh!" Kata Kaori.

Minato hanya senyam-senyum.

"Nah, kita keluar yuk." Ajak Minato.

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari velvet room.

Kamar Minato...

Souji yang lagi enak-enak makan cup ramen, langsung dikagetin sama Kaori, padahal cuma dipegang aja.

"Secara tak sengaja, Souji langsung bilang, "S**T! FU**! B**C*!"

Kaori udah mau nangis.

"Eh? Ma-maaf, tadi gak sengaja..." Souji minta maaf.

Bulu kuduk Souji berdiri, dia gemetar, merinding, keringat dingin, dll, dsb. Pas dia lihat ke belakang...

Tampak Minato men-deathglare Souji.

"Kau kubebaskan, karena permohonan Kaori. Kalau tidak, lehermu pasti sudah kugorok!" Kata Minato sambil menodongkan pisau.

Souji langsung sujud-sujud ke Minato dan Kaori.

"Kaori, ikut aku." Kata Minato sambil berjalan ke arah pintu velvet room.

"Huh? Lagi?" Kaori mengikuti Minato ke velvet Room.

-velvet room-

"_Welcome to the velvet room..._" Sambut Igor.

"Gini, Gor, kok lu tau tentang Infinity Thanatos?" Tanya Minato langsung.

"Oh, itu, si Ryoji yang ngasih tau..." Kata Igor.

Salah! Ulang!

"Oh, itu, si Tukul yang tadi ngasih tau..." Kata Igor.

Cut! Cut! Salah! Ulang!

"Oh, itu, tadi si NYX yang ngasih tau..." Kata Igor.

Cut! Salah, Igor bin Ingus GOReng!

"Oh, itu, aku emang dah tau sebelum kamu tau kok..." Jawab Igor sambil makan nanas, trus air nanas-nya dipake buat molesin idungnya. *author muntah-muntah*

"Kasi tau aku selengkapnya!" Kata Minato sambil agak berdiri dari kursinya. (Kok selengkapnya? Emangnya berita? *di lempar panci isi taI GOReng*)

"Anakku, kamu lebih tau daripada aku." Jawab Igor.

"Kok bisa? Kan kamu selalu lebih tau." Tanya Kaori.

"Aku juga tidak tau, anakku, aku tidak terlalu tau tentang Infinity Thanatos." Jawab Igor.

"_Well then, farewell..._" Lalu Igor mengeluarkan mereka berdua.

-kamar Minato-

"Ouch!" Erang Souji yang tertimpa Kaori.

Kaori segera berdiri, "e-eh, maaf! Kamu tak apa?" Kaori megang-megang Souji.

_'Wah, lembut... Cantik juga... Tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan! Hanya Yukiko saja yang kusukai! Tapi... Ah, tidak! Oh, Yukiko... Di mana kamu? Rasanya jadi inget kamu terus kalo liat Kaori...'_ Pikir Souji.

"He-hei! Kamu tak apa?" Kaori tambah mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Souji.

Minato langsung memberi deathglare ke Souji. Dan memberi tatapan 'kalo-kau-berani-macam-macam- ke-Kaori-akan-kugorok-lehermu-sampai-ke-sumsum!'

Kaori yang menyadari hal itu langsung bilang "kak, tolong dia jangan dibunuh."

Minato pasrah saja, lalu mendekati Souji, dan berbisik ke telinganya, "kau beruntung."

Bulu kuduk Souji langsung berdiri.

Di kejauhan, tampak seseorang memperhatikan mereka. "Hmp." Orang itu tersenyum.

-end chap 3-

**Author: gaje? Abal? OOC? Busuk? Emang! Maaf ya, kasih pilihan terus, tapi tebak deh, siapa yang ngintip mereka! Oya, jadi, intinya yang muncul di chap ini itu Kaori, orang yang waktu itu, dan Infinity Thanatos yang ngamuk. Tebak deh siapa yang ngintip!**

**A. Metis.**

**B. Ryoji Mochizuki.**

**C. OC punya Author.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Own Fate ch 4**

**Author: makasih sebesar-besarnya buat review selama ini!**

**Sakakura Ryosuke: anu... Kalimat yang 'A mysterious voice ring in Minato head...' Itu mestinya 'a mysterious voice ring in Minato's head' gitu... Anyway, thanks udah review!**

**meshi-chan: oh, jadi, menurut anda, Ryoji gak mungkin ya? Emang sih, dia bakal kayak gitu... *swt* thanks udah review ya!**

**MiLuSa: ooh, antara Ryoji dan OC? Tebakan anda bagus juga... Thanks ya udah review!**

**anna: Ryoji? Oho, pinter... Thanks udah mau ngereview fic saya!**

**Warning: OOC! Abal, gaje, busuk, gila, hancur, bikin mual, pusing-pusing, dll.**

**Our Own Fate ch 4.**

Di kejauhan, tampak seseorang memperhatikan mereka. "Hmp." Orang itu tersenyum.

"KAORI-CHAAAAAAN!" Teriak orang itu sambil melompat dengan biadabnya ke arah jendela yang terbuka.

Sifat siscom-nya Minato langsung meluap, dan dia segera membanting jendela dengan sangat cepat.

'BRUUAAAAAAK!'

Ryoji nabrak jendela... Lalu jatuh merosot... Dengan meninggalkan 'sungai' ingus di jendela kamar Minato.

"Kalau berani mendekati Kaori... KUBUNUH KAU!" Minato memberi peringatan pada Ryoji yang udah lemes di depan dorm gara-gara tadi jatuh.

Souji ketawain Ryoji keras-keras sampe Kaori nutup telinga dan Sou di deathglare ma Minato.

Kaori pun turun, memeriksa keadaan Ryoji.

Pas sampe di bawah, Ryoji udah... Eumh... Sakaratul maut...

"Hei, Ryoji... Bangun dong..." Kaori mengguncang-guncangkan Ryoji.

Ryoji langsung bangun, dan meluk Kaori, "KAORI-CHAAAAN! KANGEEEEEEN!"

Muncul aura kematian dan deathglare dari belakang Ryoji, "eh?"

Ternyata eh, ternyata... "Mi-Minato? Se-se-sejak k-ka-ka-kapan ka-ka-ka-kamu di-di-s-si-si-ni?" Tanya Ryoji merinding, terbata, di ambang kematian, dll, dsb, dst...

"Kak, jangan dibunuh..." Kata Kaori sweatdropped.

Minato berjalan mendekati Ryoji, dan bilang, "kali ini kau selamat karena Kaori yang menyelamatkanmu." Katanya berbisik.

"Jangan begitu dong, Minato~" kata Ryoji menggoda.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening (melulu).

Sebuah tonjokan dengan mulusnya mendarat di muka, tepatnya di hidung Ryoji..

"Kan mulutku yang bicara, kok hidungku yang kena...?" Ryoji tampaknya sangat menderita.

Minato menarik tangannya, dan...

Ada kaki mendarat di mulut Ryoji!

Ryoji pun pingsan.

Kaori menghela napas.

"Kaori, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Minato.

Kaori hanya tersenyum, dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "ya."

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk." Ajak Minato.

"Eh? Ta-tapi, Ryoji..." Kata Kaori cemas.

"Tak apa, biarkan saja dia di sana." Kata Minato. Sebenarnya, Minato ingin bilang S**T ato J*R*, tapi, takut kalo nanti Kaori jadi ikut-ikutan pake bahasa kasar.

Minato pun mendorong Kaori masuk.

Pas sampe di atas, hal yang pertama kali ditangkap oleh mata Minato adalah... "HEY YOU RYOJI! NGAPAIN LO DI KAMAR GUEEE?" Tanya Minato dengan stress.

"Oh! Kaori-chaaaan!" Ryoji langsung nemplok ke Kaori.

Minato masang deathglare. Ryoji merasa sudah di ambang kematian... Eh, kemeninggalan (emang ada? Tapi kan manusia tuh meninggal, bukan mati, mati untuk binatang, tapi wateper deh...).

Souji cekikikan sampe guling-guling.

Ryoji langsung mojok, lalu bilang, "aku di sini buat nungguin Kaori-chan, sekalian ngobrol ma Sou..." Katanya dengan suara kecil, tapi Minato dan Kaori bisa dengerin.

"Oh ya, Ryoji, bisa kita minta tolong?" Tanya Kaori.

"GAK!" Sergah Minato.

"Hei, Kaori, apa memang Minato sikapnya gitu?" Tanya Souji berbisik.

Minato bisa denger, tapi dia diem aja.

"Iya, dia cuma gitu kalau jagain aku, kalau tidak dia molor terus, padahal aku gak perlu dijaga sampai seperti itu..." Kata Kaori sambil menatap Minato dengan tatapan 'Ryoji-ikut-saja-plis?'

Minato pun menghela napas, "baiklah, Ryoji... Kau boleh ikut."

"Benarkah? YIPPIEEEEE! Senangnyaaa!" Ryoji lompat-lompat.

"Tapi... AWAS SAJA KALAU KAU MACAM-MACAM SAMA KAORI!" Ancam Minato dengan suara datar namun horor.

Ryoji ingin keringat dingin, sweatdrop, de-el-el, de-es-beh, de-es-teh (teh apaan? Teh manis? *plak!*), tapi takut dehidrasi trus meninggal, trus gak bisa ketemu Kaori lagi.

"Gi-gimana kalau kita segera putuskan gerakan pertama kita?" Usul Kaori.

"Betul juga..." Minato melirik Ryoji dan Souji, lalu duduk.

"Kaori, sini." Kata Minato, mempersilahkan Kaori duduk di sebelahnya.

Souji pun duduk di sebelah Minato, dan Ryoji dengan ributnya duduk di samping Kaori dan Souji, mereka duduk membentuk lingkaran.

"Gak usah lebay ah! Duduk dimanapun boleh!" Sergah Minato.

Minato pun berdiri, dan duduk di kasurnya, bersama Kaori. Souji duduk di kursi berlajar Minato. Ryoji liat-liat jendela, lalu duduk di lantai sambil meratapi nasibnya yang tidak dapat tempat duduk yang enak.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari..." Minato melirik Ryoji, "kamu."

"Benar, kamu itu sapa sih?" Tanya Sou dengan bloon-nya *digampar Sou*.

"Ceritanya panjang..."

Kaori pun menceritakan dari awal P3P, P3FES (darimana tau?), dan P3 (kan cuma beda-beda tipis ma P3FES?).

Lalu, Sou lagi yang cerita, sementara Ryoji asyik joget-joget.

"Ah, sudah malam, kita lanjutkan sambil tidur saja." Usul Kaori.

"Ide yang bagus, tapi... Kita berempat tidur sekamar?" Tanya Souji.

"Ya! Aku akan ambil tempat tidur Kaori, dan meletakkannya di tempat kasurku, dan kasurku kuletakkan di sebelahnya. Kalian tidur aja dilantai." Kata Minato dingin.

"Ryoji, aku pake futon." Kata Souji sambil pergi ke Inaba (jauh banget, pak, nih saya ambilin. Sou: makasih!). Dan Sou gak jadi ke Inaba karena udah diambilin ma author supaya cepet.

"Huwaaa~ gue tidur di mana~?" Tangis Ryoji.

"Sudah, sudah, nih, kupinjamkan futonku." Kata Kaori lembut.

Lalu, Minato masuk membawa kasur (kayak di P3P) dan menaruhnya di letak awal kasur miliknya sendiri. Kasurnya pun digeser, tapi dempetan.

Author: ngerti susunannya? Bayangin aja Kaori tidur di kasurnya, tapi tempat kasurnya tuh kayak tempat kasurnya Minato. Trus kasurnya Minato dirapatkan disebelahnya. Kamarnya Minato nyaris penuh, deh...

"Uhm... Kayaknya gak cukup, deh..." Kata Kaori sweatdrop.

"Yaudah, kupindahkan meja, bangku, dan komputer ini." Kata Minato.

5 menit kemudian, 2 kasur dan 2 futon pun cukup... Tapi harus sempit-sempitan, kata Minato, biar bisa agak bebas jalan.

Mereka pun bersiap tidur, dan Kaori memulai pembicaraan dalam posisi terbaring, "hei, kita mau apa dulu?"

"Karena Minato yang menjadi kunci di sini, jadi, kita harus apa?" Kata Ryoji.

"Darimana kau tahu Minato yang jadi kunci?" Tanya Souji (sok) nyelidikin.

"I-itu... Yah, cuma dugaan." Kata Ryoji.

"Oh ya, Minato, sini dulu bentar ya? Pleeeeeasee?" Ajak Ryoji manja.

"Ya, tapi... Kaori, jangan sampai hidung belang (Sou) itu apa-apain kamu, ya..." Saran Minato.

"Ya... Aku gak akan diapa-apain kok, tenang saja...!" Sahut Kaori.

KLAP

Pintu ditutup, Minato dan Ryoji pergi ke comman room.

"Minato, apa kau sudah putuskan apa yang kau mau lakukan pada Souji kalau kau sudah kembali menjadi great seal?" Tanya Ryoji serius.

"... Tentu." Jawab Minato.

Ryoji tersenyum tipis, "aku percaya kau tidak akan mengecewakan kami semua."

Minato agak bingung, karena sikap Ryoji tak seperti biasanya.

Mereka pun masuk, dan melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Pembicaraan di-skip karena author gak mau bocorin fic *author digeplak orang sekampung, digigit anjing segunung, di _smack down _pemain sumo bejibun, anehnya author baik-baik aja, gak lecet, gak sakit, dll. Kenapa? Karena ini fic punya author! Jadi suka-suka author dong!*

Besoknya...

Kaori bangun pertama, dia mengusap mata, merenggangkan badan, dan menguap.

Kaori pun berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, dan membangunkan Souji dan Ryoji. Sayangnya, mereka semua gak mau bangun. Jadi, Kaori mencoba membangunkan kakaknya.

Merasa ada yang membangunkannya, Minato mencoba untuk mengetahui siapa yang membangunkannya.

"Kaori, ada apa?" Karena sangat menyayangi adiknya, Minato segera bangun.

"Aku mau mandi, apa boleh aku pakai kamar mandi yang di bawah?" Tanya Kaori.

"Ya, boleh, tapi, kutunggu di luar, ya." Kata Minato.

"Kak, aku tak perlu dijagain..." Kata Kaori.

Mereka berdua pun turun.

Dibawah, Kaori membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menyalakan air.

"Aneh. Dorm ini sudah tak terpakai, tapi kenapa masih ada yang mau membayar air?" Kata Minato.

"Iya juga sih..." Kaori ikutan berpikir.

Minato mencoba mencelupkan tangan ke dalam air itu, "hangat." Gumamnya. Lalu Minato mempersilahkan Kaori untuk mandi.

Saat Minato menunggu, Souji turun.

"Loh? Minato? Kok di sini?" Tanya Souji.

"Nungguin Kaori." Jawab Minato singkat.

5 menit kemudian, Kaori keluar.

"Cepat sekali." Kata Minato.

"Yah, memang begitu." Jawab Kaori tersenyum.

Minato langsung mandi secepat mungkin, dan kembali ke tempat Kaori.

"Kaori, apa mereka membuatmu kesal?" Tanya Minato.

"Tidak sama sekali." Jawab Kaori.

Lalu, Ryoji dan Souji udah ngacir duluan sebelum dengar jawaban Kaori.

Kita skip dulu sampai siang.

"Hei, aku lapar." Kata Souji sambil tiduran baca-baca manga Persona 5 (lalu author ambil paksa dan baca... *memangnya manga Persona 5 udah ada ya tahun 2012? Eh, bener gak kalo fic ini dimulai tahun 2012? Anggep aja gitu, dengan catatan umur Minato, Kaori, dan Ryoji setara dengan Souji*)

"Pesen ramen Hagakure yuuk!" Seru Ryoji semangat.

"Iya! Ide bagus!" Kata Kaori tak mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

"Kaori, tugasmu kan menulis, jadi sudah saja dulu, aku saja yang lanjutkan." Kata Minato.

"Sudah selesai, kok! Kan kakak harus mikir ide cadangan!" Kata Kaori, lalu berdiri dan tiduran di kasurnya sambil mendengarkan MP3 Player-nya.

Sekitar 20 menit setelah itu, ramen datang.

Kaori dan Minato segera ke pojok ruangan, dan memakan ramen mereka dengan santai, damai, dan tentram (?) *ditampol karena lebay*

Sementara Sou deket-deket ma Ryoji.

"PUEH! PUEH! Apaan nih!" Protes Ryoji.

"Alasan kami menjauhi Ryoji adalah..." Kaori berbicara.

"Karena kami..." Minato melanjutkan.

"Sudah tau bahwa kalau makan deket-deket Ryoji yang pertama masuk mulut ituh bulu ketek sama bulu idung Ryoji!" Sambung Kaori.

BRUK! Souji pun jatuh ala anime.

Lantai 1...

-Unknown POV-

"Haah.. Hah.." Aku berlari, nafasku memburu.

Sejak 20 menit lalu, saat aku berjalan-jalan di Naganaki Shrine, mataku menangkap seberkas kecil cahaya dari kamarnya. Aku segera berlari, tapi, karena ada kecelakaan di kota ini, aku jadi terlambat. Kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Saat aku naik ke lantai 2 dorm ini, aku mendengar suara. Suara gaduh. Sepertinya 4 suara. 3 suara yang kukenal. Aku segera berlari membuka pintu di paling ujung.

-Normal POV-

KREEET...

Pintu terbuka.

Semua orang ber-gasp.

"A-Aigis?" Seru Minato tak percaya.

"Mi-Minato-san?" Aigis berjalan perlahan ke arah Minato.

Minato mengangguk.

... Dan Minato langsung dipeluk oleh Aigis. Baju Minato jadi basah karena air mata bahagia Aigis.

Lalu, Aigis memeluk Kaori juga.

"Mi-Minato-san... Kaori-san..." Aigis menyeka air matanya.

"Minato saja." Kata Minato.

"Kaori saja." Kata Kaori.

"Ba-bagaimana kalian bisa di sini?" Tanya Aigis.

"Ceritanya panjang. Kau sendiri?"

Lalu terjadilah penukaran cerita yang panjang.

"Jadi, rencananya begitu." Kata Minato mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Aku akan membantu semampuku." Kata Aigis.

"Oke, mulai saja sekarang." Kata Ryoji mengeluarkan benda aneh.

"Itu... Kamu dapat darimana?" Tanya Aigis.

"Nyolong."

Cut! Ulang!

"Itu... Kamu dapat darimana?" Tanya Aigis.

"Merampok bank terus beli."

Cut cut! Ulang!

"Itu... Kamu dapat darimana?" Tanya Aigis.

"Author."

Cuuuut! Ulang!

"Itu... Kamu dapat darimana?" Tanya Aigis.

"Aku mengambil benda ini dari lab Ikutsuki secara diam-diam." Kata Ryoji.

"Siapa yang menjaga Minato?" Tanya Kaori.

"Ryoji. Dia kan tidak punya persona." Kata Souji.

"Siapa bilang! Aku sudah punya Thanatos! Lagian Thanatos-ku ini lebih bagus! Bisa menampung banyak skill!" Kata Ryoji.

"Darimana dapet?" Tanya Souji.

"Dari..."

"Jangan." Sela Minato.

"Kenapa?"

"Mulai saja." Kata Minato.

"Aku saja yang menjaga." Kata Aigis.

Mereka pun membaringkan Minato, dan memasang alat aneh itu di kepala Minato.

Aigis duduk di sebelah Minato yang pingsan.

Lalu, Kaori menekan beberapa tombol, dan Sou, Kaori, dan Ryoji ilang.

-Unknown-

BRUK! BRAK! BRAK!

Mereka bertiga jatuh terpelanting.

"I-ini.. Pikiran Minato?" Souji berusaha berdiri.

"Auch!"

"Ah.. Susah sekali berdiri..." Kaori berusaha berdiri, tapi gagal.

"Tekanan ini... Seperti waktu melawan NYX!"

Kembali ke Minato dan Aigis...

"Ugh..." Minato mengerang.

Aigis menggigit bibirnya, dan menggenggam tangan Minato erat.

Kembali ke Kaori, Ryoji, dan Souji.

BRAAK!

Kaori terlempar jauh, menabrak dinding. Ruangan di sana serba biru.

"Aah!" Kaori terduduk lemas, dan meng-cast diarahan.

BRAK! DUUAAARR!

Souji terlempar ke atas, kemudian dibanting.

"Souji! Diarahan!" Kaori meng-cast diarahan.

"Makasih!" Souji segera bangkit.

Sosok dihadapan mereka tiba-tiba berada di depan Kaori, dan menarik tangannya, kemudian saat sosok itu hendak melemparnya ke arah tembok yang berada 2 meter di belakangnya, Ryoji menahan tangan sosok itu, dan memutarnya, lalu mengambil Kaori.

Pedang Izanagi-No-Ookami berada tepat dibelakang sosok itu. 2 detik lagi akan kena kalau sosok itu tidak menghindar.

Tapi dalam sekejap, sosok itu membanting Souji. Entah kenapa dia bisa secepat itu.

"Sosok itu... Sangat mirip Minato!" Kata Ryoji.

Note: di fic ini TAK ada OC!

"Kelihatannya.. Waktu di sini berlalu lebih cepat dari waktu di dunia asli!" Seru Kaori.

"Thanatos! Brave Blade!"

"Attis! Diarahan!"

Souji pun pulih, dan sosok itu berhasil menghindar.

Serangan sosok itu (SI) berikutnya bisa dilihat oleh Kaori, sehingga Kaori menepis serangan SI menggunakan naginata miliknya.

"Thanatos! Lunar Eclipse!" Seru Kaori.

SI pun jadi melambat, dan melemah.

"Bagus! Helel! Morning Star!" Souji menyummon Helel.

SI sempat menghindar, tapi ada luka terserempet di kakinya, jadi tambah melambat.

Lalu, Kaori sudah menduga SI akan menghindar, jadi dia yang berada tepat di belakang SI langsung menggores kaki SI.

Lalu, Ryoji memakai Megidolaon, dan SI terkena.

SI tampak luka-luka, tapi tidak kelihatan lelah. Sedangkan mereka yang tidak membawa item sudah hampir kekurangan SP.

SI menyummon Infinity Thanatos, dan meng-cast Halo Hades (Halo yang dimaksud adalah lingkaran cahaya di sekeliling bulan).

Dari atas, muncul bola api besar berbentuk cakram. Bola itu memutari sekeliling ruangan sambil menembakkan bola api kecil. SI berdiri di atasnya.

Cakram api itu menyerang Kaori dengan cepat.

Di samping Kaori, ada Souji yang berusaha menolong.

SI segera melompat dari cakram tersebut, dan menusuk Souji, hingga kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

"Aaah..!" Kaori terkena cakram api itu, dan terluka parah.

"Kaori-chan!" Ryoji berlari menghampiri Kaori yang terkulai lemas.

"Attis.. Mediarahan..." Kaori memulihkan Sou, Ryoji, dan dirinya sendiri.

**-Flashback-**

"Tekanan ini... Seperti waktu melawan NYX!"

"Uargh..."

"Aah.."

"Uh..."

Kaori melihat ada bayangan di atasnya. Tampaknya ada seseorang berdiri tepat di depannya.

Mereka bertiga tampak terkejut, dan sosok itu mengcast heaven's fiddle.

(Fiddle yang dimaksud itu biola.)

SP mereka pun berkurang sampai tinggal 1 per 4-nya.

Mereka bertiga berdiri setelah sosok itu pergi, karena merasa beban mereka sudah hilang, dan mengikutinya masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

**-End Of Flashback-**

**End Of Chap 4~**

**Author: mungkin ada ya, yang ingin tau list skill Infinity Thanatos? Nih:**

**-Lunar Eclipse: menurunkan hit, atk, dan def lawan secara drastis.**

**-Halo Hades: lihat di atas, dan kalau cakramnya kena, men-drain SP.**

**-Heaven's Fiddle: men-drain HP/SP lawan 3 per 4-nya.**

**3 dulu saja, ya... Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Own Fate ch 5**

**Author: seperti biasanya, terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk review-review anda sekalian!**

**panthera master: maaf kalau Sou jadi kayak anak bawang.. Lalu, memang Sou kuat, tapi.. NYX emang gak bisa dikalahkan. Lawan NYX tuh udah bukan masalah kuat tidaknya. Makanya hanya disegel...**

**Sakakura Ryusuke: memang, Minato banyak deathglare karena dia sangat siscom. Akan kujelaskan lebih lanjut. Tunggu aja!**

**Shiney moon: makasiiih~ suka bagian Ryoji dijailin? Saya kasih agak banyak deh..**

**meshi-chan: makasih~ tulisannya 'Abyss of Time', bukan 'Abbys of Time'. Makasih~**

**Anna: kurang penjelasan? Maaf deh~ nanti saya jelaskan lebih lanjut. SI itu singkatan dari 'sosok itu'.**

**Chapter 5.**

Setelah Kaori menyembuhkan semuanya, dia merasa akan pingsan. Ryoji dan Souji yang memang stamina-nya masih agak banyak, masih sanggup bertarung.

"Ryoji! Kau lindungi Kaori!" Kata Souji sambil beradu pedang dengan SI. SI tampak tidak kelelahan ataupun kesusahan. SI melempar Souji, dan untungnya Souji sempat bertahan dengan menggenggam lantai. Kuku Souji berdarah.

Souji segera menyummon Helel, dan meng-cast morning star. SI dapat menghindari morning star itu dengan mudah. Tapi, ternyata wajah SI sedikit tergores.

Tanpa diduga, gerakan SI terhenti sejenak. Sekitar 2 detik. Souji memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memulihkan dirinya. Sempat, tentu saja.

Setelah Souji pulih, pandangannya kacau, buram. Dia memandangi sosok yang sedang dilawannya. "Ugh..." Pusing, dan sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan kepala Souji.

Bersamaan dengan menyentuhnya punggung Souji dengan lantai di situ, pedang SI sudah ada tepat di depan mata Souji.

'DOOR!'

Pedang SI terlempar jauh ke samping. Souji selamat. Tak terluka sedikitpun.

"Jangan sakiti temanku!"

Mata Souji menangkap sosok Aigis dari kejauhan.

"Aigis! Kenapa kau..."

Aigis membeku. Membeku menatap sosok yang seperti Minato, sedang berdiri di hadapannya, bersiap untuk membunuh semua teman Aigis dan memberi Aigis mimpi buruk.

Sosok yang ditatap Aigis sangat mirip dengan Minato. Sosok itu menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba, tubuh mereka semua terasa mengalami tekanan yang sangat berat.

"Aah.."

Kaori dan Souji sudah pingsan. Yang tertinggal hanya Aigis dan Ryoji. Mereka berdua merasa sesak, buram, pusing, sakit di sekujur tubuh, dll. Tiba-tiba, sosok itu menengadah ke langit, dan meraung-raung. Kelihatannya sangat kesakitan.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Aigis. Aigis hampir pingsan, tapi sosok itu menghilang.

Ryoji berdiri, dan mengangkut Souji.

"Ah, biar aku yang membawa Kaori-san.. Eh, maksudku Kaori." Kata Aigis.

Mereka pun segera keluar dari ruangan itu, dan tepat saat kaki Aigis menginjak lantai, shadow kacangan muncul. Walaupun kacangan, jumlahnya sangat banyak. Cukup untuk menghabiskan energi seorang dewasa.

Pasti kalau Aigis dan Ryoji gabung akan selesai dalam beberapa menit saja, tapi sayangnya, Aigis langsung pingsan tepat pada saat shadow-shadow itu muncul.

"Ugh... SP-ku tinggal sedikit..." Ryoji menurunkan Souji.

Ryoji pun bertarung menggunakan tangan kosong.

Shadow: 1000

Ryoji maju, dan menendang 4 shadow kecil sekaligus. 5 shadow minotaur langsung menerjangnya. Ryoji lari dengan cara menginjak-injak 42 shadow maya. Shadow minotaur yang pertama melemparkan bola besi. Ryoji menghindari serangan itu dengan melompat ke shadow maya lainnya. Serangan minotaur menghancurkan 3 shadow maya.

Shadow: 951.

Minotaur yang kedua meng-cast agidyne. Minotaur yang ketiga berniat untuk men-tackle Ryoji.

Semuanya Ryoji hindari dengan menyummon Thanatos lalu menghindar dari area itu. Shadow maya yang terkena amukan para shadow Minotaur tadi musnah 39. Ryoji sekarang berhadapan dengan 6 shadow elang. Ryoji dengan cepat menyummon Thanatos dan menebas semuanya sekaligus. Dari belakang, Ryoji ditusuk oleh pedang.

"Ugh..." Ryoji memegangi lukanya, dan melihat ke belakang.

Tampak satu shadow Musha.

Thanatos beradu pedang dengan shadow Musha. Ketika shadow Musha kalah, shadow musha lain bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Ryoji. Ryoji berbalik, dan melihat Izanagi-No-Ookami melindunginya, dan memusnahkan shadow Musha itu.

Shadow: 904.

Souji sudah bangkit kembali. Sekarang, SP-nya hanya 5. Jadi, Souji tak bisa menggunakan skill kecuali skill rendahan.

4 shadow Musha dan 5 shadow Minotaur yang tadi menghadang mereka dari sisi yang berlawanan.

"Ini buruk.. SP-ku tinggal 20. Kau berapa, Sou?" Tanya Ryoji.

"5." Jawab Souji singkat.

Hening.

"Siap?" Tanya Ryoji.

Souji hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

Mereka berdua menerjang shadow musha. Souji melompat ke atas, berniat melakukan tendangan cangkul dari atas. Shadow Musha menyadarinya, dan berniat menebas Souji. Ryoji memberikan upper punch pada kepala Musha. Sehingga pedangnya lepas dari genggaman shadow Musha itu. Souji sukses melakukan tendangan cangkul di leher shadow Musha.

Souji yang menginjakkan kakinya di leher shadow Musha itu melanjutkan serangannya pada shadow Musha lain, dan Ryoji mengambil pedang shadow Musha yang tadi dikalahkan.

Souji memukul tangan shadow Musha, sehingga pedangnya lepas dari genggaman shadow Musha. Lalu, dia mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan shadow itu, dan berdiri dengan tangan di kedua tangan shadow Musha, sementara Ryoji menebas shadow Musha itu dari depan, tapi Sou tidak kena karena dia salto.

Dari belakang mereka, kelima shadow Minotaur itu berniat menyerang mereka.

Minotaur pertama meninju Ryoji, tapi berhasil dihindari oleh Ryoji dan malah mengenai salah satu shadow Musha di belakang Ryoji.

"Sou! Mereka sangat merepotkan! Bawa Precious Egg 1 aja gak?" Tanya Ryoji sambil terus menerus menghondari serangan gila-gilaan dari para Shadow.

"Bawa! Hanya 1, sih. Tadi, Aigis memberiku satu!" Jawab Souji.

"Minta!"

Entah salah tingkah atau apa, Sou ngelempar Precious Egg itu ke Ryoji.

"Thanks!" Ryoji langsung memakainya.

"Hei, Sou.."

"Apa?"

"Jangan beritahu tentang ini, ya..."

Ryoji tampak konsentrasi penuh, dan..

"Armageddon!"

Semua shadow musnah.

"Kok kau bisa gunakan?" Tanya Souji.

"Yah.. Itu rahasia..." Jawab Ryoji.

(Entar author jelasin semua.)

Setelah itu, Ryoji langsung tumbang, Souji menangkapnya.

"Duh.. Susah nih mau ngangkut 3 orang..." Keluh Souji.

"Biar aku bantu..." Aigis berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Jangan! Badanmu berasap gitu, lebih baik kamu tetap beristirahat!" Cegah Souji.

"Tidak apa, Souji-san. Aku bisa." Aigis lalu mengangkat Kaori.

Tiba-tiba, pandangan Souji buram sekali lagi dan bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah portal berwarna ungu kebiru-biruan muncul di depan Souji. Souji dan Aigis melangkah masuk dengan susah payah.

Di kamar Minato...

Souji langsung ambruk ketika kakinya menyentuh lantai kamar Minato.

Mata Aigis pun jadi hampir rusak. Tapi, alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika dia mendapati sesosok pemuda berambut biru tergeletak berlumuran darah segar.

"Minato!" Jerit Aigis.

Aigis hendak berjalan ke arah Minato yang tergeletak, namun, tubuhnya berasap sangat banyak. Dia memaksakan diri untuk melangkah. Akhirnya, dia terjatuh di samping Minato. Kepalanya terletak di bahu Minato.

End chap 5..

**Author: maap pendek... Lagi ingin cepet-cepet...**

**Oya, maap untuk Sakakura Ryusuke. Penjelasan untuk semuanya akan dijelaskan beberapa chap lagi.**

**Maap juga untuk Anna, karena penjelasan skill-nya kurang jelas. Kapan-kapan bakal diperjelas deh!**

**Sekian. Mohon review-nya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OUR OWN FATE CH 6**

**AUTHOR: TERIMA KASIH ATAS SEMUA REVIEWNYA, YA. *HORMAT, DILEMPARIN GENTONG BOCOR*. MAAF SAYA TIDAK PUNYA WAKTU UNTUK MEMBALAS REVIEW ANDA SEKALIAN. JADI MOHON MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA ATAS KEJADIAN INI. SAYA HARAP CHAPTER KALI INI DAPAT MEMUASKAN ANDA SEKALIAN. PIHAK KAMI MEMOHON MAAF JIKA ADA KESALAHAN ATAU KEANEHAN DALAM CHAPTER INI. SELAMAT MENIKMATI.**

Pintu kamar Minato terbuka dan tampak seseorang memasuki ruangan itu. Seseorang itu tampak berambut hitam. Dia mengenakan scarf kuning yang mirip dengan milik Ryoji. Dia melihat pemandangan di depannya lalu tersenyum kecil. Dia jongkok lalu memegang dagu Minato dan mengangkatnya.

"Hmph…" Dia tersenyum kecil, "bagaimana, apa sudah puas?"

Dia lalu melangkah kearah pintu kamar Minato. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia menyadari bahwa jari Minato bergerak sedikit.

"Huhuhuhu… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Orang itu berjalan mendekati Minato, lalu berkata, "hebat juga kau masih bisa bertahan setelah aku bermain denganmu.

Masih tetap dalam keadaan jongkok, orang itu meng-cast Mediarahan pada semua orang disitu.

Lalu, pandangannya beralih pada Aigis. Orang itu tersenyum kecil.

Dia pun menyentuh dahi Aigis dengan jari telunjuknya, dan kemudian tampak seperti Aigis sedang _Overheat_.

Setelah itu, dia pun berdiri, lalu meraih gagang pintu, dan berkata, "Permainan yang tadi asyik juga, tapi aku masih belum puas…"

Dia pun membuka pintu itu dan berkata, "Oooh… jadi ini pintu lemari toh…" Aku salah…

CUUUUUUUUUT!

Dia pun membuka pintu itu dan berkata, "Wah, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau diary saja harus dimasukkan dalam ruangan 1x1m."

MANA ADAAAAA! CUUUUUUUUUUTT!

Dia pun membuka pintu itu dan berkata, "Waah… Aku salah lagi, kamar ini aneh, deh… Masa' kasur juga ada pintunya?"

YANG ANEH ITU KAMU, TAHUU! EMANGNYA KAMU GAK BISA NGEBEDAIN MANA PINTU KELUAR MASUK KAMAR, YAAAAA! CCCUUUUUUUUUUUTTT!

"Ya udah deh, karena Author ngambek, aku keluar, ya! Ntar aku bakal balik lagi bikin kamarmyu jadi pinky pinky dengan dekorasikyu. Akyu janji kok, honey!" Kata orang itu sambil monyong-monyongin mulutnya dan kedip-kedipin matanya.

(Note: kata 'kamarmyu' dan 'akyu' itu bukan kesalahan dalam mengetik.)

….

Lalu, akhirnya dia pun berhasil keluar melalui pintu yang benar.

**Beberapa saat kemudian…**

"Umh…" Souji membuka matanya pertama. Dilihatnya bahwa teman-temannya masih belum bangun.

Dia pun merenggangkan tubuhnya, lalu mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Dia pun duduk di lantai dan terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat. Akhirnya, setelah kurang lebih 10 menit, Souji akhirnya mengingat semuanya.

Matanya meneliti seluruh ruangan itu.

'_Aneh… ke mana alat yang dipakai Minato agar kita bisa masuk ke dalam pikirannya? Aku tak melihatnya di mana pun…'_ pikir Souji.

"…"

'_KRUUUUUK…'_

'_Aduh, aku coba cari makanan dulu, deh…'_ Souji pun turun ke lantai 1.

AUTHOR: MEMANG BIASANYA SOUJI UTAMAKAN TEMAN-TEMANNYA DULU. TAPI DI SINI AGAK BERBEDA BERHUBUNG DI CHAPTER INI PERAN UTAMANYA SOUJI. KARENA ADA YANG BERKOMENTAR BAHWA SOUJI JADI SEPERTI ANAK BAWANG.

Lalu, Souji merasa ada yang aneh. Tapi, dia membiarkannya.

Akhirnya,dia pun ingat apa yang menurutnya aneh. Urusan makan dibatalkan dulu, dan dia memasuki Velvet Room.

"GORGORGOR!" panggil Souji.

"Apa, sih? Aku belum sempat bilang salam, nih…" Keluh Igor.

"Aduh, ini penting banget!" Souji joget-joget di tempat.

"Penting gimana?" Tanya Igor.

"Err… Igor, Ingus GOReng mu jangan ditaruh di hidungmu, dong! Jorok!" Souji langsung berhenti joget-joget dan duduk di kursinya.

"Iya, deh, iya…" Igor akhirnya pasrah juga.

"!" Teriak Souji seenak dengkulnya.

"APA, SIIIIIIIIIIIIHHH! TEREAK-TEREAK TUH GAK BAIK BUAT HIDUNG EKE, TAHU!"

"AAAHH, TERSERAH DEH MAU TAHU TEMPE GORENG PAKE SAMBEL PAKE KECAP PAKE APA SAJALAH, TAPI KENAPA GUE BISA KELILING-KELILING PUAS-PUAS, NIIIIH!"

"GAK TAHU, DEH! UDAH SANA KELUAR!" Usir Ingus GOReng.

Souji pun terlempar keluar. Di luar, dia bertemu dengan orang yang mirip Takaya, Jin, dan Ryoji. Tapi, yang mirip Takaya itu warna matanya berbeda.

Yang mirip Jin warna bingkai kacamatanya putih.

Yang mirip Ryoji warna rambutnya agak pudar.

"Souji Setan…" kata Takaya-look-a-like.

CUT

"SETAN SOUJIIIIIII…"

CUT

"SOk malU JIjik SEtan Tanpa kAki…"

CUTCUTCUT

"Souji Seta…"

PINTEEER… NIH AUTHOR KASIH PERMEN..

"Bergabunglah dengan kami."

"Apa?"

"Lu budeg ya? Ayo, gabung!"

"Apa keuntungannya bagiku?"

"Haaaah…" Yang mirip Takaya menghela napas.

"Apa kau sudah sadar bahwa kau bebas keliling di dorm? Kamilah yang memberimu kebebasan itu. Tapi, hanya sampai batas di dorm saja dulu."

"Ya, dan apa maksudmu 'dulu'?" Tanya Souji.

"Kalau kau mau bergabung dengan kami, kau akan kami beri kebebasan. Bagaimana?"

"…" Souji terdiam.

"Jangan lupa, kalau kau tidak mau bergabung dengan kami, teman-temanmu akan tertimpa musibah besar!"

"Aku…"

**-TBC-**

**AUTHOR: MOHON MAAF KARENA KALI INI CHAPTERNYA PENDEK. DIHARAP DAPAT MEMUASKAN.**


End file.
